Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves ensuring minimal or no signal interference among user terminals, while observing the constraints of network resources. For example, device-to-device (D2D) communication can utilize the same resources with a cellular network; and hence, there is a need to coordinate the D2D and cellular communication to optimize the use of resources as to offer guaranteed service levels to the users in the cellular network and minimize the interference between the cellular users and D2D communication.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for efficiently utilizing network resources while minimizing interference.